


The Sound of Silence

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in the entire city knew Rodney’s voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #137 "silence"

Everyone in the entire city knew Rodney’s voice. Usually, he could be heard from several corridors away, berating his ‘minions’, arguing with Radek, complaining about almost anything. Rodney would talk to anyone who’d listen and most people who wouldn’t. At a moment’s notice, he was prepared to rant, rave, lecture or otherwise harangue the universe at large.

It was also true that Rodney enjoyed the sound of his own voice. He had hours of recordings, video and audio— supposedly as documentation of the expedition, except that no one but Rodney ever played them.

Rodney’s voice was a constant, easily accessible, freely distributed and John never thought twice at sharing Rodney’s words with the whole of existence as they knew it.

Because only John got Rodney’s silences.

Contrary to popular belief, the man actually could shut up for more than a few seconds at a time. As much as John had come to depend on Rodney’s voice, he knew that his silences were infinitely more telling. Rodney used words like a shield, and only John got the moments when his defenses were down.

Only John got the lazy afternoons of catching up on old science journals, red pen at the ready, or rereading favorite novels for the dozenth time. Only John got late nights as they were falling asleep, Rodney’s arm slung across John’s waist. Only John got pre-coffee mornings, when Rodney woke up just enough to pull John in for a kiss before he left on his run, then went straight back to sleep.

Most of the time, John was content to let Rodney ramble as much as he wanted, because it just made his silences that much better. And the instances where John could _make_ Rodney forget the ability to speak— well, those were the best silences of all.

THE END


End file.
